The National Institute on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NIMHD) Division of Intramural Research (DIR) continues in a programmatic and leadership transition. Programmatically, the NIMHD/DIR focus is population-based epidemiological, biologic and behavioral-social studies aimed at reducing health disparities and expanding the mission to emphasize outcomes through research. NIMHD DIR plans for a strong population science emphasis with a clinical component that will incorporate a cohort study research model, and will network with other ICs with similar interests. New research will explore different health disparities cohorts, including immigrants and populations from rural areas. With regards to leadership, the recruitment of a permanent Scientific Director (SD) to lead the NIMHD DIR began in the fall of 2016. Following interviews with several qualified applicants, a candidate was selected in the late summer, 2017. It is anticipated that the SD will take the NIMHD/DIR helm in November of 2017. Recruitment for a clinical director and a senior scientist, and establishment of a Board of Scientific Counselors, are future priorities. DIR currently supports a single tenure-track investigator who supervises two post-doctoral fellows. The Office of the SD also supports the research of three staff scientist/clinicians. In addition, through a Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) and Inter-Agency Agreement (IAA) with the National Cancer Institute (NCI), Mr. Eugene Bond, an experienced protocol specialist, continues to assist DIR Investigators in developing protocols for the IRP. NIMHD, in an effort to establish a peer group within NIMHD/DIR and promote interactions throughout the Institute continues to collaborate with several Adjunct Investigators. The Adjunct Investigators have their primary appointments in other ICs, but are supported by the NIMHD/DIR with resources that include funding and support for a post-doctoral fellow, and applicable support as determined by approved memorandums of understanding. The Adjunct Faculty of the NIMHD/DIR includes three tenured investigators, two tenured-track Stadtman investigators who supervise two post-doctoral fellows. The research activities and publications of the Adjunct Faculty are in a separate report, MD000010-01, NIMHD Adjunct Faculty Program.